1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device that displays an image using a direct-type backlight and to a television receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is widely used for computer displays, television image receivers, and information displays which display various information, and the like. The liquid crystal display device has: a display panel using liquid crystal; and a backlight illuminating this display panel from the back side thereof. Some of the liquid crystal display devices use a direct-type backlight in which light sources are arranged on the back side of a display panel. In particular, the liquid crystal display devices having a backlight in which a plurality of light sources such as LEDs (light emitting diodes) are arranged on the back side of the display panel can execute local dimming to improve image quality. Local dimming is the technique for individually controlling luminance of each light source in a backlight in accordance with an image to be displayed. Local dimming can partially change brightness of the image to be displayed and improve the contrast of the image. An example of the local dimming technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-257603.